zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
FUNNY MOMENTS 2015 - Zapytaj Beczkę 123
Opis odcinka Krzysztof podsumowuje 2015 rok. Odcinek składa się z dwóch części - w pierwszej Krzysztof prezentuje Archiwa Beczki, za pomocą których wspomina 2015 rok, a w drugiej, tak jak zwykle, odpowiada na pytania. Pytania *Kto też czekał na screamera? :D - RedEye *Przecież ten materiał jawna kpina z widzów. - dealereq *Krzysiu czyżbyś w końcu wyrwał jakąś Japonkę, bo wyprzystojniałeś ostatnio ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - charlotte 24569 *Wesołych Świąt. Oby Sylwester i Nowy Rok były w lepszym nastroju. Pozdrowienia z Polski. - Wojciech Kubacki *"Kuuuuuurwa kiedyś byłeś lepszy, nie zachowywałeś się pod publiczke, a teraz to zachowujesz się JAK ŚWINIA - Królik Bax *Krzysztofie co sądzisz o podążaniu za modą? W sensie, że jak na przykład w "gimbie" ludzie zaczną nosić bransoletki to nagle każdy zaczyna je sobie nosić bo są "modne" - Kacper3516 *Argument: "jakby to faceci się pochwalili, że wyruchali piosenkarkę i jej tancerki to by zrobili show, a kobiety się piętnuje!1111hurrdurr11onejeden" bardzo mi się podoba. Jak kiedyś ubiorę sukienkę i szpilki (jestem facetem) i ludzie będą mnie wytykać palcami to go użyję. "No przecież jak kobieta zakłada sukienkę i szpilki to wszyscy się zachwycają jak pięknie wygląda a jak ja robię to samo to mówią, że jestem pojebany, pffff... co za świat!"﻿ - altair91100 *Krzysiu, Pani doktor od Wizerunku Medialnego na uczelni kazała nam przeczytać WebShows. Zrobisz jakieś streszczenie? - Kuba Poz *Święta bez Q&A to nie święta, dzięki. - Daniel Pawłowski *FRASZKI BECZKI - Detektyw Muł *co to jakiś mokbang (popularny w Korei live gdzie patrzy się godzinami jak ktoś je tony jedzenia i przy okazji coś tam od czasu do czasu powie)?﻿ - Natalia Sulkowska *ale Han Solo zginoł :((((( - BŁAŻEJ BURZYNSKI *Proszę wytłumacz mi czemu hejt non stop za mną chodzi. Moja klasa nienawidzi mnie bez powodu (nie zrobiłem nic złego i do tego jestem miły) wytłumacz mi czemu tak jest proszę Krzysiu bo JA JUŻ Z NIMI NIE WYTRZYMAM!﻿ - Jan Wypchlak *Dlaczego "if you know what I mean" jest bardziej popularne od "that's what she said"? To drugie ładniej brzmi :D﻿ - Daro. *Krzysiu, mój kolega ma urodziny i nie mogę wymyśleć czegoś orginalnego. Więc pomyślałem, pozdrowisz Mateusza z Lubaczowa, ponieważ jest on wielkim fanem Zapytaj beczk i na pewno się ucieszy.﻿ - sebawloch13542 *Krzysiu... Jak powiedzieć koledze, że nie chcę z nim być? Napisał mi ostatnio, że nie wie czy to zauroczenie cy coś większego, ale mu się podobam. A ja nie chcę z nim być, nigdy nawet w takim kontekście nie myślałam. Teraz go unikam, ale nwm co mu powiedzieć ;n;﻿ - Asia Konkol *Gonciu a powiedz pasek? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) . . . . . . . . . . . . . Twój tata to grubasek HEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEU﻿ - Sir Paul *Twoje ciągłe marudzenie o subskrypcje sprawia, że odechciewa mi się dalej oglądać.﻿ - Eli K. *Czy raperzy, którzy śpiewają o Marihuanie bądź kokainie lub też innych tego typu narkotykach (np. Ganja Mafia) to oni naprawdę Jarają to na codzień czy tylko do filmów "dla fejmu"? Pozdrawiam ;)﻿ - Patka320 *Jak wielki musi być twój ból dupy skoro w prawie każdym odcinku bierzesz "przypadkiem" pytanie które nawiązuje do twórczości Włodka Markowicza i prześmiewczo na nie odpowiadasz. Ciekaw jestem czy starczy ci odwagi żeby odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie i wyjaśnisz otwarcie stosunek do twórczości Włodka a nie ciagle jakieś chore aluzjez.﻿ - Savsky.Media Archiwa Beczki Krzysztof, z okazji Sylwestra, pokazuje wybrane fragmenty z odcinków Zapytaj Beczkę nagranych w 2015 r. Oryginalne memy: Walka o wspólne dobro w sprawach społecznych: Znakomite zastępstwa: Ajgor Ignacy: Nawiązania do YouTuberów: Pośmialiśmy się z nas samych: Fraszki Beczki W tym odcinku Krzysztof prezentuje kompilację The Best Of Fraszek Beczki. *Fraszki Tobie nie napisze Smieszne prawda? Jak twe życie tak stoi i pieprzy do tej kamery Wkurwia mnie frajer no ale jest szczery :< - TheMrdupa1 (Odcinek #117) *Cezary, hilary, makary, stary, okulary, wi*&ary (chuja nie ma lokowania produktu), gary, kary, calgary, koszmary, talary, DOLARY - Sielanka (Odcinek #117) *Gram sobie w LOLa skończyła mi się mana Nie wiem czy to przeczytasz Bo mam shadowbana - surematch (Odcinek #109) *Ręka rękę myje kurwom pętla na szyje! - Wichajster Bobik (Odcinek #110) *Gonciu masło i brykiety idę dziś do toalety Vlog o gównie nakręcony Gimbus wyje jak szalony Kanciarz Beczkę znów odwiedził nieobecność w pierdlu spędził Okantował ludzi masę ludziom tym zajebał kasę dla Gimbusa tekst dość stary: "Twoja stara to Twój stary!" Gonciu - sprawa jest dla Ciebie: Pozdrów Tychy - Będę w Niebie! - WHITE HAND (Odcinek #110) *Pada śnieg, pada śnieg Dzwonią dzwonki sań a Mikołaj w swoim worku niesie tylko CHRZAN!!﻿ - Bezimienny Botak (Odcinek #120) *Siadłem dziś na komputerze a tu Krzysiu - no nie wierze Nagle naszła mnie rozkmina że nie lubię skurwysyna - Eysh (Odcinek #111) *Poziom rymów jest chujowy Więc wbijcie sobie to do głowy Wsadźcie sobie te fraszki w rowy I przestańcie używać rymów czasownikowych Macieyevski77 (Odcinek #118) *"Mają nowy towar - producenci paszy"... - Paulina Myki (Odcinek #118) *Siedzę w autobusie, obok mnie żul Oglądam Krzysia i mam bekę w chuj Gdy patrzę w ekran, żul też zagląda "Co ty za fajnego jutubera tam oglądasz?" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - mikado1312 (Odcinek #119) *Gonciu- biciu, byciu, dęciu, duciu... - Dank Pepe (Odcinek #119) *Ławice śledzi, smakosze kaszy, Gonchak bredzi, mieszkańcy poddaszy, Już DO SPOWIEDZI, PRODUCENCI PASZY! - Dominik w (Odcinek #120) Podkład muzyczny *Bryan Quinn, Carlos Herrera - Frontlines (przy logo programu) *Otis McDonald - Fingers *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Green Orbs - Mr. Turtle (Występy Gonchaka) *Silent Partner - Chances (gdy Krzysztof mówi, że ludzie w związku brzydną) *Otis McDonald - Behind Closed Doors *John Deley - Bumper Tag *Doug Maxwell, Media Right Productions - Jazz Piano Bar (przy historyjce o kupnie gramofonu) *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' *John Deley - In the Quarter *Silent Partner - Move It or Lose It *Silent Partner - Game Show *Grupa Filmowa Darwin - Orki z Majorki Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku Gonchak98, ze specjalną dedykacją dla najbardziej oddanych fanów, realizuje kolejne wyzwanie - ogląda swoje stare filmy. Fragmenty, które ogląda, pochodzą z odcinka #117 Zapytaj Beczkę. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem